papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 (PM)
Chapter 5: Hot, Hot Times on Lavalava Island Chapter 5 is arguably the most broken chapter in the game. It features multiple skips and is home to the extremely broken glitch "Peach Warp." The majority of Chapter 5 is skipped in most categories, with Glitchless being the only category to complete the Jade Jungle portion. Chapter 5 also has one of the most easily accessible Life Shrooms in the game. Basic Tricks and Movement Strategies Avoiding Encounters in Chapter 5 Avoiding encounters is important to ensure you are going through the game as fast as possible. Jade Jungle contains some of the most difficult enemies to dodge in the game, however the majority of these encounters are exclusive to the Glitchless category. The following tutorials SOON display optimal movement strategies for avoiding encounters in Chapter 5: * Jade Jungle (Glitchless) * Jade Jungle (other categories) * Mt. Lavalava * Mt. Lavalava (with Lakilester) Blue Blocks Puzzle The blue blocks puzzle in Jadge Jungle can be done optimally with the following tutorial. This puzzle is currently only completed in the Glitchless category. * See Optimal Blue Blocks tutorial by 0xwas Lava Platform Quick Cycle Shortly after entering Mt. Lavalava, there is a room with a moving lava platform. With optimal movement, Mario can reach the platform in its earliest movement cycle. It is actually significantly more difficult to achieve the "quick cycle" on English versions of the game, due to addtional textboxes from a cutscene with Kolorado. * See Lava Platform Quick Cycle tutorial Hidden Life Shroom There is a life shroom in a hidden block in the room before the Ultra Hammer. This life shroom is obtained in most routes and can be easy to forget. * See Life Shroom location Invincibility Frames Manipulation By pressing c-left or c-right after being hit by a fire bar, Mario will lose his invincibility frames and be able to take damage again. This can be quickly used to get into peril for Lava Piranha. * See Invincibility Frames tutorial Chapter 5 Peach Cutscene quiz soon Skips and Glitches Yoshi / Raphael Skip Yoshi / Raphael Skip is essentially two skips combined into one that allow you to skip the entirety of Jade Jungle, as well as climbing up the tree to visit Raphael Raven. There are two versions of this trick, with the easier, faster being exclusive to Japanese versions of the game. The Japanese version uses a Parakarry clip to get out of bounds, while the other non exclsuive version (known as english yoshi skip) involves having Mario carefully jump up the side of a tree to get out of bounds. * See Yoshi / Raphael Skip Lava Puzzle Skip (aka the "Half Baked Pie Jump") Lava Puzzle Skip allows mario to skip the short block puzzle and resulting cutscene in the room before the Ultra Hammer. After obtaining the Ultra Hammer, the lava puzzle automatically completes itself, allowing you to cross back to the other side of the lava flow. * See Lava Puzzle Skip Flarakarry Flarakarry is a Parrakarry Clip that allows Mario to avoid breaking a series of metal boxes and watching the resulting cutscene of a wall being torn down. If performed in a percise location, Flarakarry can skip an additional cutscene with Kolorado. * See Flarakarry * See Parrakarry Clipping Footrace with Kolorado the Quick Footrace with Kolorado the Quick is a glitch that allows Mario to skip a small cutscene with Kolorado in the room before Lava Piranha. By spin-canceling along the top wall of the room, Mario can skip the cutscene trigger and proceed to the next room. This glitch is only useful in the any% and any% no wrong warp categories. * See video demonstration of Footrace with Kolorado the Quick by Exylophone * See Spinning Lava Piranha Skip Lava Piranha Skip is a glitch that allows you to skip the fight with Lava Piranha and several related cutscenes. By clipping between Kolorado and the nearby wall, you can clip out of bounds and fall into the loading zone behind Lava Piranha, bringing you to the volcano escape sequence. This glitch is only used in the any% and any% no wrong warp categories. * See Lava Piranha Skip * See NPC clipping Peach Warp Peach Warp is a glitch that allows Mario to trigger the next chronological Peach cutscene, therefore allowing Mario to skip to the end of the current chapter. This glitch is used to skip the majority of chapter 6 and all of chapter 7 in any%, and is used to skip the majority of Chapter 7 in All Cards. Peach Warp is banned in any% no wrong warp. * See Peach Warp * See Lakilester Clipping Early Whale Early Whale is a Loading Zone Storage glitch that is used to acess the inside of the whale in Toad Town Harbor. This trick can be performed at any time and allows Mario to fight (or refight) Fuzziede, thus triggering (or retriggering) Chapter 5. This glitch is exclusive to the All Bosses category. * See Early Whale * See Loading Zone Storage Refight Lava Piranha (AKA Lava Piranha Out of Bounds) Refight Lava Piranha is a glitch that allows Mario to fight Lava Piranha out of bounds. By performing this glitch, Mario is able to fight Lava Piranha without triggering any of the related cutscenes, whoever this does not cause the Star Spirit Card to spawn, or progress the game. This glitch is used exclusively in the All Bosses category. * See Refight Lava Piranha Bosses/Required Fights Check the routes for the latest stradegies! Alot of stuff here tends to get outdated quickly. Category:Paper Mario chapters